Inkling
Character Info The Inkling, one of the primary creatures seen in Splatoon seems to have evolved from squids to become the creatures they are now after a cataclysmic event killed all humans some time in the distant past. Their two primary goals seem to be to take part in the popular sporting event “Turf Wars” as well as making sure they've got the freshest look in all of Inkopolis. Notable Inklings include the Squid Sisters Callie & Marie as well as the mysterious Heroes known only as Agent 3 and Agent 4 who helped return the Great Zapfish to Inkopolis and defeat DJ Octavio. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: '''The Inkling will raise their Splattershot into the air and fire it off several times in a celebratory cheer like their "C'mon, this way!" signal in Multiplayer. '''Down Taunt: The Inkling will happily jump up and down on the spot like their "Booyah!" signal in Multiplayer Side Taunt: The Inkling will pull out a Splattershot and twirl it around it's finger like a classic western sharpshooter's gun twirling technique before putting their weapon away. 'Entrance' Before the match begins a puddle of ink the same color as your inkling will be splattered on the stage. The Inkling will then jump out of the puddle in squid form and transforming into kid form after exiting the ink. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear the default Female Inkling's long orange hair atop his head. Victory Poses # The Inkling will jump joyously twice before spinning around midair and and posing with the Splattershot held upwards. # Splat Roller in hand, the Inkling will happily sway back and forth before resting the Splat Roller across their shoulder and striking a pose. # The Inkling will throw the Slosher a short distance up into the air and twirl around as it falls before just catching the Slosher on the tip of their finger and twirling it around with precision. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Splattershot: Splatterscope in hand the Inkling will fire a rapid volley of ink from it. The volley is short when you merely tap the button, but if you hold it down you can continue to fire until your ink tank is empty and even angle the direction of your shot by tilting the control stick. At close range these sots can cause hitstun on an opponent, but farther away foes will actually be knocked back a tad. 'Side Special' Splat Roller: The Inkling will quickly grab a Splat Roller and slap it against the ground before running forward with it leaving a trail of ink in their path. Opponents who try to walk in the ink left behind have their movement reduced so long as they are in the ink. Opponents in the Splat Roller's path will not only find themselves covered in ink, but grounded into the stage as well. You can turn around while using the Splat Roller to dash behind you with it, and can even tip the control stick forward or back to adjust the speed you are running when using this move. Int he air, you can't turn around with the Splat Roller and can only use it once. In these circumstances, the Splat Roller won't do any damage, but it can serve as a nice source of horizontal recovery. 'Up Special' Super Jump: The Inkling will change into squid form and huddle down against the ground before quickly propelling itself high into the air at a similar distance and speed to Pit's Up Special. If used in the air there is minimal delay in initiating the jump after the Inkling changes into a squid. Enemy players can be damaged when coming in contact with the Inkling as they jump up into the air. At the height of the Super Jump, the Inkling will resume kid form and can perform more attacks. Little bits of ink will splash up at the start of this attack as well as when the Inkling lands which can damage nearby foes. 'Down Special' Splat Bomb: The Inkling will pull out one of its standard sub-weapons, the Splat Bomb and gently toss it up n front of itself. By charging this move the Inkling will actually throw the Splat Bomb faster and a farther distance away, the longer it was the more ink that the bomb will expel on explosion as well. Splat Bombs will explode either on contact with a foe or object, or after a couple seconds of lying on the stage. The Inkling's ink tank must be at least half-way full if you want to use this move. 'Final Smash' Killer Wail: The Inkling will pull out the Killer Wail, a favored special weapon, which after a moment will produce a beam-like series of supersonic waves that manifest in a visible form. Each soundwave can hurt an opponent caught in its path and anyone in its path for the final hit will receive a large amount of damage and be sent flying away. When using this move, you can have the Inkling hold onto the Killer Wail for as long as you want and angle the Killer Wail with the control stick by tilting up or down. However if you wish to resume control of the Inkling a single tap of the special button will cause the Inkling to let go and you can continue to run around and fight as normal. Be warned that by doing so you lose the ability to alter the angle of the Killer Wail. Extra Skill Ink Recharge: Many of the Inkling's attacks revolve around an Ink mechanic and these moves of course use up some of the ink in their ink tank. Using the Inkling's Extra Skill will transform them into their squid form as they flop about on the stage in a puddle of their own ink as their ink tank recharges at a fast pace. Alternate Costumes Alt has varying Hair, Headgear, Shirt, and Footwear to make each of them even more unique. Using save data from Splatoon 2, you can create an 11th alternate costume with a pre-set saved outfit you choose from your equipment in Splatoon 2. # Default Female Inkling Orange # Default Male Inkling Blue # Yellow Female Inkling - Based off the Yellow Ink palette from Splatoon. The Inkling's tentacles and their ink will change to Yellow. This alt is meant to resemble Agent 3 as they wear the Hero Headset Replica, Hero Jacket Replica, and the Hero Runner Replicas. # Lime Green Male Inkling - Based off the Lime Green Ink palette from Splatoon. The Inkling's tentacles and their ink will change to Lime Green. This alt is meant to resemble the Inkling on the boxart for the Sheldon's Picks brand of weapons as they wear the Skull Bandana, Armor Jacket Replica, and Moto Boots. # Pink Female Inkling - Based off the Pink Ink palette from Splatoon. The Inkling's tentacles and their ink will change to pink. This alt is meant to resemble the official artwork of the Pink Inkling as they wear the Takoroka Mesh, Black Squideye, and White Kicks. # Cyan Male Inkling - Based off the Cyan Ink palette from Splatoon. The Inkling's tentacles and their ink will change to Cyan. This alt is meant to resemble the official artwork of the Cyan Inkling as they wear the Retro Specs, Baby-Jelly Shirt, and Blue Slip-Ons. # Purple Female Inkling - Based off the Purple Ink palette from Splatoon. The Inkling's tentacles and their ink will change to purple. This alt is meant to resemble the Purple Inkling commonly seen in promotional artwork for the Squid Reserach Lab as they wear the Squid Hairclip, School Uniform, and School Shoes. # Indigo Male Inkling - Based off the Indigo Ink palette from Splatoon. The Inkling's tentacles and their ink will change to indigo. This alt wears the Skate Helmet, Black Inky Rider, and Punk Cherries. # Soda Female Inkling - Based off the Soda Ink palette from Splatoon. The Inkling's tentacles and their ink will change to soda. This alt wears the Noise Cancelers, Retro Gamer Jersey, and Soccer Cleats. # Green Male Inkling - Based off the Green Ink palette from Splatoon. The Inkling's tentacles and their ink will change to Green. This alt wears the Bobble Hat, Reggae Tee, and Crazy Arrows. Other Notes The Inkling also has the capability to to wall jump and crawl along the stage. The Inkling also utilizes a mechanic revolving around their ink. Ink-based attacks such as the Splattershot, Splat Roller, Splat Bomb, Up Smash, and Forward Smash can cover those they hit with ink. When an opponent is covered in any amount of ink all attacks that hit them will deal 1.5x damage no matter the source of the damage. This ink does wear off in time, about 5 to 20 seconds depending on how covered in ink they are. Additionally, using these moves will use up some of the ink in the Inkling's ink tank. While the Up and Forward Smashes can still be used when you are out of ink, their damage and knockback output will be significantly lessened. Moves like the Splattershot and Splat Bomb are straight up unusable without any ink. Technically speaking the Splat Roller can be used without any ink, but the attack won't deal any damage and the Inkling will just slowly walk forwards with he Splat Roller against the ground with a dejected look on their face.